Till the End of Time
by Shayril
Summary: Almost all of the Inu fanfics I've read have Kagome becoming immortal to remain with her demon or half demon love. But what if she didn't become immortal and died of old age? How would her immortal beloved react?


Shayril: Hey, people! I've got a new story for you. Navi: You haven't even finished the other two, yet. Inuyasha: Besides, I'm not even in this one. (Pouts) Shayril: (Frowning) Who told you that? (He points to Navi, who has a smirk on her face.) Shayril: Unfortunately, she was telling the truth. You're not in this story. Inuyasha: (Sputtering) Why the hell not? Shayril: Because it's just a one-shot. (Frowning) Personally, I think you shouldn't be complaining. I mean you're in every other fic. Even though I did want to tell you myself. I do not doubt that Navi was cruel about it. Navi: (Shrugs) I was bored. Dragonwing took the girls to visit his grandmother and Kalika went to Ireland for a few days. Shayril: Why'd she do that? It's not like her family's there. All two hundred of them have been camped out here since the St. Patrick's celebration. Navi: Why do you think she left? Imagine seeing your entire family every day for almost a year. Shayril: (Shudders) Good point. (To readers) Well, you guys go ahead and read the story.  
  
Till the End of Time  
  
He sat in a high backed chair staring into an empty fireplace with his hands steepled with the tips of his fingers resting against his chin. His face was the cold mask of indifference that he hadn't worn in decades. That's all it was; a mask. In truth he was in agony. His heart now held a black void that could never be filled. Not now that she was gone. She was the only one who had seen beyond that mask. The only one who was able to get him to remove it. She had shown him that he didn't have to wear a mask of indifference to be strong.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Come join us," she invited with a warm smile. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."  
  
He shook his head slightly. "I think not. I do not participate in such childish games."  
  
She pouted. "Ahhh. But it's fun. Besides, it's good to act childish sometimes."  
  
When it became obvious that her words would not sway him, she shrugged and ran off with Rin and the kitsune child. Thinking the matter dropped, he turned his attention to scanning for signs of danger. Suddenly, something hit him in the back and he turned just in time for another snowball to hit him in his chest. She stood with a grin on her face and hoisted a third snowball. This time he dodged to the side.  
  
"Woman, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, asking wasn't getting me anywhere. I figured I would try something else."  
  
Having said that, she surprised him with a snowball in the face. A playful growl escaped his lips, and in spite of himself, Sesshoumaru scooped up some snow, officially accepting the challenge. The snowball fight didn't end until it was time for lunch, by which time he was, to his astonishment, laughing. Not just low chuckles, but full-blown, 'I had fun and I want everyone to know' laughing.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
That was the first time she got him to show emotion. Over the next year it became a regular occurrence. Then, Sesshoumaru did something he never thought he'd do, to anyone. He asked her to become his mate. He had fallen in love with her and he wanted to have her as his own.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Tears were in Kagome's brown eyes as they remaining locked on the bonding bracelet that he presented to her. He held his breath, waiting for her answer. A year ago he never would have admitted it, but she could either make or break him in the next instant. Her eyes lifted to his face, and his heart sunk as she shook her head.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"It would be selfish of me to become your mate." His brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm human. If I became your mate I would be complete and happy for the rest of my life."  
  
"So? In case you didn't realize it, that's a good thing."  
  
"For me, yes. But in a few decades I'll die of old age. You'll be left alone and incomplete for the rest of your life," Kagome explained. "I love you too much to do that to you. You deserve to have someone who can be with you for the hundreds of years you'll be alive. Your life has been full of so much pain already.'  
  
The taiyoukai's heart swelled at her words. Even though it would break her heart she was willing to let him go. Now more than ever he knew that she was meant for him, even if it was only for a short time.  
  
"Silly girl," he said. "Do you honestly believe I care about that? Only you can complete me, even if only for a short time. Being with you for a few decades is preferable to not being with you at all." He paused. " I love you, Kagome. I want you for my mate. For however long it's possible. Will you?"  
  
After a long moment she smiled and launched herself into his arms. "Yes!" She rained kisses all over his face, repeating the word over and over.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Their bonding ceremony had been a month later. It was small, with only their closest friends as witnesses. He had even allowed Inuyasha to be there, despite the fact that he still disliked his younger brother and Sesshoumaru admitted now, his slight insecurity when it came to Kagome's feelings for the hanyou. Somehow, during the next years his beloved had succeeded in mending the rift between him and his younger brother. Now he and Inuyasha were as close as family should be. They actually cared about each other. So much so, that he had actually named his youngest son after the whelp.  
  
She was quite amazing, his Kagome. She brought so much joy to his life that it soon became impossible for him to don the mask of cold indifference. His subjects, human, youkai, and hanyou alike, adored her completely. Through her doing all three lived in total harmony for the first time. She would be the most remembered Lady of the Western Lands in recorded history. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that stories of her strength, beauty, and kindness would be told for many millennia to come.  
  
It had come as quite a shock to everyone, including him, when she became his mate. No one could believe that she wanted to be with someone who had a reputation for being one of the most evil creatures to exist. A reputation earned because of his cold, merciless, and calculating demeanor, especially towards humans. A reputation that caused everyone to doubt that he would stay with her, despite the dishonor turning from her would have brought. But Sesshoumaru had stayed with her. When they became mates he had promised that he would. It was a promise that he had no difficulty keeping, because his love for Kagome never waned. Even as she grew older, the color of her hair changing from ebony to ash to snow and the sight in her brown eyes fading to nothing, his love held strong. It had, in fact, grown with the passing of time.  
  
Despite the agony he was in, there was no power in the world that would or could cause him to regret taking her, of all women, as his mate. As he had said decades ago, she was the only one for him. The only one. He knew he would not take another mate, though he was permitted to by youkai society. No other woman could ever hope to become what Kagome had been to him. Besides, there was another vow he had made those years ago. A vow that only he knew about. He had vowed to love Kagome.  
  
"Till the end of time," Sesshoumaru murmured to the spirit of his beloved, wherever she was.  
  
Kagome: (Sniffling) That was s.so beautif.ful. Navi: (Wiping tears from her eyes.) Yeah. You even to got me. Shayril: (Also sniffling) I got to myself with that. (Sighs dreamily) What I wouldn't give to have someone love me like that. Kagome: Wasn't that a wonderful story, Inuyasha? (No reply) Inuyasha? (Looks over at the silent hanyou.) Oh my gosh, are you crying, Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Feh! Yeah right. You're imagining things, wench. (Sniffles) Navi: Oh my go, you were crying! Inuyasha: No I wasn't! Guys don't cry. Well, unless you're the wimpy wolf. It's pathetic. Shayril: I think it's sweet. Inuyasha: (Ears perking up) Really? Shayril: Yeah. Crying doesn't make a guy less manly or courageous. It just means he has a sensitive side. Kagome: See, Inuyasha? So you don't have to deny it. Inuyasha: Okay, okay. There was a tear or two. But that's all! Navi: Wimp. Inuyasha: WHAT! Shayril: (To readers) I'm gonna try to keep my muse in tact. Please review. 


End file.
